The Hobbit and Pirates: Curse of the Black Pearl/Chapter 4
Chapter 4 Escape and Tortuga Thorin Oakenshield found William Turner the next day. He revived him at least five times. Both of them claimed to ask of their friends, but Thorin said that he last saw Bilbo and Elizabeth being captured by pirates and that they left port last night, because Thorin had followed them to the docs and had watched the pearl disappear into the night. The duo made their way to the shelter where Norrington, Governor Swann and several guards gathered around the table. They had to discuss their next move to save Bilbo and Elizabeth. Now, the two of them planned on getting the navy to save them both. Turner offered to go in first and let him do the talking "They've taken them. They've taken Elizabeth and Bilbo," Will said, Thorin staying behind him. "Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." Will shrugged off Murtogg's hand off of him. "We have to hunt them down. we must save her and Bilbo." "And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it, if not..." Swann turned around "That Jack Sparrow," said Murtogg. "He talked about the Black Pearl." "Mentioned it, is more what he did." Mullroy said. "Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him." Will said. "He could lead us to it." "No…the pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies," Norrington answered. Governor, we will establish their most likely course…" Will had enough. He took his hatched and buried it in the table. "that's not good enough!" Will shouted. Thorin, had jumped a bit. "Mr. Turner, you nor whoever that is," Norrington said pointing at Thorin. He pushed Will out the door. "You are not a military man, nor are you a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth and Bilbo." Will grew upset. He was not liking his options with dealing pirates. If no one would help them, then they would have to get Sparrow himself. After a mile or so, Will Turner turned to Oakenshield "What did they answer to, Master Turner?" Thorin said after a long moment of silence. "Norrington will not help us," he said. "They could be in trouble right now, and they are not doing anything about it. Which is why I will break Sparrow out of his cell myself. "I was a king in another life. I think I would know how to save Master Baggins and Miss Swann" Thorin said. "Is that Bilbo's last name, 'master Baggins'?" Will asked. "He never told me that." "It is because he kept it a secret. Why do you think I have not told Jack Sparrow my last name?" asked Thorin Oakenshield. "If you think that is the right thing, then please, lead the way, Master Turner." The two approached the cells that Jack Sparrow was in. "You. Sparrow!" he shouted to the man who was laying on the ground. "Aye," Jack answered. "You are familiar with that ship – the Black Pearl?" "I've heard of it." Jack answered. "Where does it make berth?" "Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants' sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is." "The ship's real enough. Therefore, its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it? "Why ask me?" "Because you're a pirate." "And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack asked. "Never!" Will exclaimed. However, he had no time to brood over it. "They took Miss Swann and...!" " And Master Baggins," Thorin added. "Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see," he said to Will and got up. "And I see that you've met my companion, Thorin," Sparrow said. He looked at Thorin. "Now I know where you've went." Thorin just rolled his eyes. He was in no mood for Sparrow's back talk now, since they only knew each other for two months of travelling together. "Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart and your best friend's life, Master Thorin. You'll have to do it alone, mates. I see no profit in it for me." "We can get you out of here, or rather I can," Will answered. "How's that? The key's run off," he said. "I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." He picked up a bench and placed it at the bottom of the cell door. With the right leverage and the proper application of strength… the door will lift free." "What's your name?" "Will Turner," Will answered. "That will be short for William, I imagine," Jack said. "Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?" "Yes." Will said suspiciously. "Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, Thorin I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl, your bonny lass and that laddie that latches onto her. "Do you, Thorin and I have an accord?" "Agreed." Will answered. They shook hands with each other. "Agreed. Now, get me out," Will said. With that being said, Will had torn off the gate which released Sparrow. After they steal the Endeavour... When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself.' Will was explaining on why he had left England. It was a very painful story, something that reminded Thorin of himself when his father went missing during the Battle of Moria. He could only imagine on how much pain he felt when Thráin went missing and his sister-sons were killed. He walked over to the other side of the ship. "After she died, I came out here, looking for my father," Will finished. " Is that so?" Jack asked. "My father, Will Turner" he explained. "At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter." He looked at Jack. "I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father." "I knew 'im," Jack answered. "Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." "Bootstrap?" Will asked. "Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him." Jack answered "It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law." "He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." "My father was not a pirate." Will took his sword and pointed it at Jack threatening. "Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again." "You didn't beat me. you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you." "Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack said. He moved one of the sails, catching Will and sung him over the sea. Apparently, Thorin heard all of the commotion as he shot the captain a look "What?" Jack said. "Mr. Sparrow, kindly return Master Turner back to land. "Not yet," Jack said. They watched Will struggle not falling in the water. "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these – what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So…" Jack took his chance and swung Will back on board, with the boy falling onto the deck of the Endeavour. "can you sail under the command of a pirate and a former king under the Mountain? Or can you not?" Will took the sword and was helped up. "Tortuga?" Will offered. "Tortuga," Jack answered. On Tortuga... "More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" he explained. Thorin Oakenshield kept his hand on the sword Tia Dolma had given him, in case any unsavory characters came to kill them. "What do you think?" "It'll linger," Will said. "I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted," He continued. They stopped when a woman with red hair approached him. "Scarlett!" he said. She unexpectedly slapped him. Thorin and Will realized that moment that Jack had done something to offend that woman "Not sure I deserved that. Giselle!" he said to the blonde woman. "Who was she?!" Giselle asked. "What?" Jack asked, pretending to be clueless at it. She slapped Jack and walked away. "Do you think you deserved that?" "I may have," Jack answered sheepishly. They approached a man, where Jack took a bucket of water and splashed it on the man. This man was Mr. Gibbs, whom Thorin and Jack met previously before their encounter with one another. "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" Gibbs yelled. He woke up right away. "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck." Gibbs, being the drunk he was laughed. "And Mr. Thorin, pleasure seeing you again." Thorin just responded with a nod and kept his emotion unread. "Mr. Gibbs." Jack and Gibbs both sat alone in an area where they both were drinking. Will and Thorin agreed to stay with one another, but it was mostly because Mr. Gibbs and Jack wanted to be alone. The only advise he told them was to keep on high alert. " Now, what's the nature of this venture of yours? "I'm going after the Black Pearl," "I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it. "Jack, it's a fool's errand. you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl." "That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew." "From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one." "Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?" "Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?" "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" Jack gestured to Will and Thorin. "The kid or Master Thorin? Gibbs asked. "The kid. That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child, savvy?" "Is he, now?" Gibbs asked. "'Leverage,' says you. 'I think I feel a change in the wind,' says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you." "One can only hope. Take what you can…" Jack said. Mr. Gibbs responded, "Give nothing back." Category:Hobbit, POTC chapters Category:Hobbit-POTC 1 Chapters